


Dirty Girl

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Himejima Akeno loves to be a dirty girl. Whether that is with Issei or someone else. But she does have someone that she does like to visit from time to time. And here is there second meeting.I do not own the characters of Highschool DxD.This is a request story for a friend.





	Dirty Girl

DL still didn’t know if something that had happened a few weeks before was real or not. He had woken up in someone else’s bed and he had been tied down and one of his favorite anime girls Himejima Akeno had done things to him that he wouldn’t soon forget.

But he then woke up in his bed like it was all a dream. A very vivid dream that he couldn’t get out of his head. He tried to go about his normal life as best he could but at random moments he would be brought back to that bedroom. With his Akeno.

He was walking into his room when all of a sudden he found himself back in that bedroom again. With Akeno smiling at him.

“Hello there lover boy,” she said with a giggle seeing him.

“Ak-Akeno.” he stammered out.

“Yes, that’s me. This time I decided to let you talk. That is if you can?” she said smiling at his stammer.

“I-Is this really happening?” DL stammered again.

The last time was sooo perfect. He wanted it again. But he knew that deep down she was always Issei’s woman. Or one of them. __Some guys get all the breaks. __he thought to himself.

Especially right now. She was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a silk robe. He could tell she was naked underneath. She just giggled as she watched him stare at her body.

“A girl could get uncomfortable with a young man staring at her like this. Maybe I should change?” she said to herself more than to DL.

DL wanted to protest he loved like this. If anything he wanted her to drop the robe onto the floor revealing her body to him like last time. She quickly did some magic and she was in her skimpiest bikini that she had worn in the anime. With two tiny little triangles covering her nipples and bottoms that left little to the imagination.

“Is this better?” she asked smiling again.

DL was frozen. He had watched that scene with her wearing this bikini so many times he had lost track. He wanted to say something again but he just couldn’t do anything but stare again.

“Does the cat got your tongue? I wanted to hear you this time,” she said with a mock pout. She knew that he was shy somehow. And she was teasing him for it.

“Or is it the outfit do you not like the outfit? Then let’s see what we can do about that,” she said doing the same magic and turned into the cheating housewife roleplay outfit that she had teased Issei with.

Like the last outfit, he had loved it. He was looking at her. “I-I...” he stammered out. Trying to give his approval for the outfit.

“Hmm, not this one either,” she said looking at him with a smile. She then did the spell one more time. And there she was in the one outfit that drove him crazy. The outfit in his favorite OVA of High School DxD.

“Please stop.” DL managed to say looking at her in this outfit. It was leather lingerie with a garter and silk stockings with matching leather gloves.

“OOOO. Is this the outfit that has my tongue-tied lover all hot and bothered?” she asked with a smile as she strutted over to him. Every step was filled with so much sex appeal.

“Y-Yes.” DL stammered again.

“Goodie. This is one of my favorites too,” she said reaching him and giving him a lite kiss.

“You of all people know that I love Issei. I may get tired of sharing him from time to time. But I love him.” she said looking at him as she led him to the bed that he had been tied to the last time he was here.

“This is more about sex for me. A girl needs a release,” she said with a smile as she set him down on the edge of the bed pulling his pants down and kneeling in front of him.

DL nodded he was lost in lust again for this girl in this outfit. So that was all he could do. Nothing more than nod his understanding.

“Shall we start where we left off last time?” she asked with a smile. And without warning her mouth lowered down onto his rock hard cock. And she started to suck like she was purifying him. His head snapped back as he started to moan for her.

“That’s music to my ears, you know,” she said with a smile stop sucking his cock completely.

“W-Why did you...” he wanted more of her mouth. More of her body. If he could he wanted to fuck her pussy this time.

“Simple my tongue-tied lover, I wanted to try something out on you. So today you are my little guinea pig. And you will be rewarded for your trouble.” she said with a smile and a wink. DL had no idea of what she was about to do. But he wanted it badly.

She smiled up at him almost as if she could read his mind and then clamped her breasts on either side of his cock and gave him her first tit job in her life. “You see with Issei having so many girls in his unofficial harem a girl has to find a way to be unique for her man,” she said as she looked up at DL as she gave him the tit job sucking on his cock on occasion.

“But I have never done this before. As surprising as that is to think.” she smiled up at him with a giggle.

“So I thought of my little tongue-tied lover boy. So am I doing a good job?” she asked with a smile going back in for another taste of his cock.

“****FUCK YES!!!****” he moaned as her tongue flicked the tip of his cock. And without warning, he came on her face.

“Oooo. I did do a good job,” she said with a smile looking at him with the load still on her face.

She quickly went to clean herself up for what was about to happen. “So know that I know that I can do that what does my tongue-tied lover want of his half-fallen angel vixen that made him cum?” she asked with a smile as she returned and walked over to him somehow even more sexy and sultry than before.

“C-C-Can I fuck your pussy?” he stammered out.

“Oh sweetie, of course, you can,” she said and was about to do some magic to change her outfit again. But he grabbed her hand.

“Please don’t change,” he said looking up at her. She smiled at him and pulled the part covering her vagina away to the side.

“Whatever you say, my tongue-tied lover,” she said with a giggle and climbed on top of him. Lowering herself onto his waiting erection.

“FUCK!” she moaned as she felt him inside of her. She kissed him as she rode him.

“You know how to treat a dirty girl like me. I mean I brought you here twice for sexual gratification. And you don’t disappoint. You are my tongue-tied man that loves his dirty girl pervert right?” she asked in a whisper as they fucked.

“****YES! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!****” he moaned as he pumped into her.

“That’s it pump into your dirty girl the way she needs. The way she desires.” she moaned as she felt the pace picking up.

“****I FUCKING LOVE MY DIRTY GIRL!!!****” he yelled as he pumped into her.

“****YES CALL ME A DIRTY GIRL! I AM A DIRTY GIRL!!!****” she yelled as her head snapped back and she came squirting her juices all over DL. She slowly climbed off him.

“Thanks for the help and the release. Maybe I’ll call you again sometime,” she said lightly touching him sending him back to his room. Like last time, it was almost as if it had never happened. But this time he was sure that it did. Because he found a little photo of her in that outfit waiting for him on the desk and it had a message on the back with a kiss imprint.

_ _Thanks for showing your _ _ _ _“_ _ _ _Dirty Girl_ _ _ _”_ _ _ _ a good time. You tongue-tied lover boy you. Until we meet again. ~Akeno _ _

All he could do was laugh and enjoy the moment.


End file.
